


Orale Fixierung

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: to talk straight [4]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Anders Fannemel kaut Fingernägel.Der Doktor hat eine Therapie.





	Orale Fixierung

„Schluss!“, schalt Anders und gab dem Skispringer, der neben ihm auf dem Bett lag einen unsanften Stoß mit dem Fuß, „Fannemel!“ Der schmale, nackte Körper war nackt, bis auf die Male, die Anders in der vergangenen Nacht mit Zähnen, Lippen und Fingernägeln in das blasse Fleisch gezeichnet hatte. Die großen, grauen Augen wirkten fiebrig und verhangen und der Blick war abwesend, während er nun an seinen Fingernägeln knabberte. Als der Kleinere nicht reagierte, sondern stattdessen weiter an den Nägeln herum biss, gab Anders ein genervtes Knurren von sich und beugte sich über den Kleineren und zog die Hand vom Mund weg, "Ich sagte du sollst das lassen!" "Was?", Fanni blinzelte verwirrt und leckte sich über die Lippen, Ich hab doch nichts gemacht." "Nichts gemacht?", Anders schnaubte, betrachtete die fast bis aufs Fleisch abgeknabberten Nägel und hielt die Hand dann so, dass auch Fanni sie sehen konnte, "Du kaust Fingernägel. Hör auf damit! Sofort! Das ist eklig!"  
Die grauen Augen blitzten vor Wut auf und Fanni entriss dem Älteren förmlich die Hand und drehte sich von ihm weg, "Ich kaue nicht!" "Ach?", Anders beugte sich über ihn und grinste, "Wetten, dass du es keine zwei Minuten aushältst, bevor ..." "ICH KAUE KEINE FINGERNÄGEL!", stieß Fanni wütend hervor, aber Anders lachte nur amüsiert und überkreuzte die Beine gemütlich zum Schneidersitz, ohne den Kleineren aus den Augen zu lassen, "Dann sind zwei Minuten ja kein Problem für dich, Fannemel."  
Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden begann Fannis Körper sich zu verspannen und Anders konnte deutlich erkennen, wie sich die Schultern anspannten, als Fanni gegen den Impuls und das Verlangen an seinen Fingernägeln herumzukauen niederzukämpfen versuchte. Seine Hand zuckte mehrmals und als sie schließlich wirklich wieder ihren Weg zwischen die blassen Lippen des Kleineren fand, räusperte Anders sich, "Fannemel." Der kalte, warnende Klang ließ Fanni zusammenzucken und sofort zog er die Finger, die er erst jetzt zu bemerken schien aus seinem Mund und betrachtete sie verblüfft, "Aber, ich ... ich wollte das nicht!"  
"Schon gut.", Anders seufzte und bedeutete Fanni dann zu ihm zu kommen, "Na los, komm her. Komm zu mir." Der Kleinere zögerte kurz, dann rutschte er auf Anders' Schoss und sah unsicher zu seinem Partner auf, "Was ...?" "Psssst.", Anders lächelte warm und strich mit einem Finger sanft über Fannis heiße, rotfleckige Wange und verharrte dann an einem der Mundwinkel. Fannis Blick wurde fragend, aber gleichzeitig schlüpfte die Zungenspitze zwischen den Lippen heror und leckte über den ruhig daliegenden Finger. Der Athlet löste den Blick nicht und erst als Anders nickte, öffneten sich die Lippen weiter und der Finger glitt in Fannis heißen Mund.  
"Freud wüsste dazu sicher was zu sagen ...", murmelte Anders, als Fannis Zunge nun über seinen Finger strich und leckte, aber der Jüngere schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören. Er rollte die Zunge genüsslich um den Finger und Anders schloss überwältigt die Augen, als das seltsame, von Fannis Zunge ausgelöste Gefühl direkt in seinen zuckenden Schwanz zu schießen schien. Fanni stöhnte auf, er schien sich zwingen zu müssen die Augen zu öffnen und zu Anders aufzusehen, aber er nahm den zweiten Finger ebenso willig in den Mund, wie den ersten.  
Die Zunge wanderte über die Spitze, folgte der erstaunlich empfindlichen Länge der Finger und Anders konnte spüren, wie die Hitze wellenartig durch seinen Körper strömte und sich dann in seinem pochenden Schritt zu sammeln schien. Er schluckte schwer und musste sich mehrfach räuspern, bis er es schaffte zu sprechen, "Willst du ... mehr?"  
Anders zog seine Finger zurück und mit einem leisen 'Plop' glitten sie zwischen den Lippen hervor, woraufhin Fanni einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich gab. Das schmale fleckige Gesicht des Kleineren war gerötet, aber seine Lippen glänzten verführerisch feucht, so dass Anders ihn am liebsten geküsst hätte. "Fanni ...", triezte er den erregten Jüngeren mit fester Stimme, "Du hast mir nicht geantwortet. Willst du mehr?" "Ja.", die Antwort war rau und leise, aber dennoch räusperte Anders sich, "Ja, was?" "Ja ...", stieß Fanni wild hervor und seine Finger gruben sich in das weiche Laken, als ob er nach einem Anker in der Wirklichkeit zu suchen schien, " ... ich will mehr ... Bitte ..."  
"Wie du willst.", Anders nickte und schloss die Augen, als der kleine Athlet sein Gewicht in seinem Schoss verlagerte und dabei weitere Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper jagte. Seine Hand lag in Fannis Nacken, obwohl die Lippen des Kleineren den halb harten Schwanz, der sich ihm sehnsüchtig aus einem Nest von blonden Haaren entgegenstreckte, sicher fanden, aber er wusste, dass dies einer von Fannis erogenen Punkten war. Fannis Zunge leckte hauchzart über die feuchte Spitze, bevor er die Erregung zwischen seine Lippen nahm und die freche Zunge hart gegen die empfindliche Eichel rieb. Der Athlet genoss hörbar, als er Anders' willig tiefer in sich aufnahm und sich gleichzeitig die langen Finger des Arztes in seine Haare gruben und an den hellen Strähnen zerrten. Anders bemühte sich das Seufzen zu unterdrücken, als die Bemühungen des Kleineren seine Erregung nur noch weiter steigen ließen und sich die Hitze unbarmherzig in seinem Schritt zu sammeln schien. Seine Finger waren schon vollkommen in den weichen, blonden Strähnen verheddert, als er sich nun ein weiteres Mal tiefer in die warme, feuchte Tiefe von Fannis Mund schob.  
Wieder und wieder stieß er in die Mundhöhle und genoss all die kleinen Geräusche, die der sonst so stille, oft beinahe schüchtern wirkende Fanni von sich gab. Leises, sinnliches Stöhnen, rau und tief, direkt aus seiner Kehle, wann immer Anders' Schwanz tiefer glitt oder auch der viel hellere, aber ebenso unbeschreibliche Laut, wenn die Zunge die Eichel umspielte und die empfindliche Vorhaut zurückschob, als wollte Fanni den Geschmack genießen. "Oh ja ... lass es raus ...", seufzte Anders und lehnte sich, nach halt suchend gegen die Kissen, bevor er seinen Griff in die Strähnen noch einmal festigte, "Laute ... Ich will dich hören ... Ich muss ..."  
Fannis Wangen färbten sich rot, aber dennoch schien er willig der Aufforderung nachkommen zu wollen und stöhnte kehlig, als Anders wieder und wieder mit den Hüften gegen ihn stieß, tiefer in den Mund sank und sich dann wieder zurückzog, um sich erneut in die fremde Hitze zu wagen. Die Zunge glitt über die pochende Länge, engte sie ein und leckte über das harte Fleisch, von den Zähnen zärtlich malträtierte Fleisch.  
Anders kam mit einem heiseren Schrei und Fanni schluckte willig und schien auch den letzten Tropfen auflecken zu wollen, bevor er Anders Schwanz frei gab. Atemlos sank der Athlet gegen den Größeren, der nach seiner Hand griff und federleichte Küsse auf die Fingerspitzen hauchte, "Das nächste Mal, wenn du auf deinen Nägeln kauen willst ... dann kommst du zu mir ... Die einzigen Finger, die in deinen Mund gehören, sind meine. Haben wir uns verstanden, Fannemel?"  
"Ja.", Fanni schloss die Augen und atmete schwer, "Aber ..."

Die Zwillinge lagen nebeneinander im Auslauf der Schanze und genossen, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen nach dem Winter. Sie dösten in der Wärme, während Alex unweit von ihnen auf dem Laptop tippte und sich halblaut mit Clas über irgendeinen anstehenden Termin unterhielt und die Athleten auf der Absperrung sitzend, eine Pause genossen.  
"Was?", Lars richtete sich, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf die Zwillinge fiel auf und stieß mit dem Ellenbogen seinem Bruder in die Seite, als er Fannemel erkannte,"Anders? Aufwachen! Dein Küken ist ..."  
"Was?", Anders musterte seinen Freund voller Besorgnis. Der kleine Athlet wirkte, als sei er vollkommen betrunken, seine Wangen waren gerötet und er hatte diesen seltsamen, fast schon entrückt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer hatte, bevor er irgendetwas Unüberlegtes zu tun pflegte. Nun sank er neben dem verwirrten Arzt auf die Knie, tastete, ohne Anders aus den Augen zu lassen und ohne Lars' auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, nach der Hand des Älteren und nahm den Zeigefinger beinahe schon zärtlich wirkend zwischen die Lippen. Anders lächelte, als der Kleinere bittend zu ihm sah und streckte vorsichtig die andere Hand aus, um über die brennende Wange zu streichen, "Alles gut ..."  
"Ok ...", Lars schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich trau mich nicht zu fragen ... Aber, was soll das?" "Was wohl.", Anders' Daumen strich zärtlich über die brennend heiße Wange und er lächelte, als Fanni mit einem zufriedenen Laut die Augen schloss und sich gegen seinen Partner lehnte, "Ich gewöhne ihm das an den Fingernägeln knabbern ab ..."


End file.
